herofandomcom-20200223-history
Prunce/Gallery
Gallery Prunce.png Sparkle StarTwin Hikaru and Prunce dancing.jpg Sparkle StarTwin The girls meeting each other.jpg Sparkle StarTwin The girls on the rocket.jpg Prunce 1.jpg STPC02 Prunce chilling on Hikaru's head.jpg|Prunce wrapped around Hikaru's head as she walks home STPC05 The girls watching Fuwa.jpg|The girls watching Fuwa STPC05 Hikaru wondering how Lala managed to be formal with them so easily.jpg|Hikaru wondering how Lala managed to be formal with Elena and Madoka so easily Prunce 2.jpg Prunce 3.jpg STPC06 Hikaru making Lala hold all the books.jpg|Hikaru making Lala hold all the books that she loves STPC07 Everyone clapping at their success.jpg|Everyone clapping at their success STPC07 Prunce and Lala falling asleep at the table.jpg|Fuwa, Prunce and Lala falling asleep on the job STPC07 Hikaru Elena and Madoka look at Lala.png|Hikaru, Elena and Madoka look at Lala STPC08 Prunce says raining bones aren't as odd as raining diamonds.png|Prunce saying raining bones aren't as odd as raining diamonds STPC08 The Cures on Planet Kennel.jpg|The Cures on Planet Kennel STPC08 Elena imagines the girls as fluffy beings.jpg|Elena imagines the girls as fluffy beings STPC Eyecatch Hikaru and Fuwa happy to see Prunce.jpg|An eyecatch of Prunce appearing out of the donut Prunce 4.jpg STPC10 The Cures having a picnic on Coumarin.jpg|The Cures having a picnic on Coumarin STPC10 Prunce and Fuwa holding on tightly as the rocket takes off.jpg|Prunce and Fuwa holding on tightly as the rocket takes off STPC10 Prunce shattering the girls dream.png|Prunce shattering the girls hopes and dreams Prunce 5.jpg STPC14 Prunce cries over seeing the Scorpio Princess again.jpg|Prunce cries over seeing the Scorpio Princess again STPC15 The girls realise things aren't going in their favor.jpg|The girls realise things aren't going in their favor STPC15 The girls get ready to transform.jpg|The girls get ready to transform STPC15 Prunce stress eats.jpg|Prunce stress eats STPC15 Madoka jokedly bids with Prunce.png|Madoka decides to help Prunce with eating the donuts STPC17_Prunce_questions_Blue_Cat_on_why_they_must_help_her_out.jpg|Prunce questions Blue Cat on why they must help her out STPC17_A_laser_hits_Prunce's_antennae.jpg|A laser hits Prunce's antennae STPC17_Prunce_screams_in_shock_and_pain.jpg|Prunce screams in shock and pain STPC17_Prunce_screeches_in_pain_again.jpg|Prunce screeches in pain again STPC17 Madoka looks at the frustrated Prunce.jpg|Madoka looks at the frustrated Prunce STPC17 Blue Cat tells the girls that now would be a great time to transform.jpg|Blue Cat tells the girls that now would be a great time to transform STPC17 Prunce and Elena have found the Princess Star Color Pen.jpg|Prunce and Elena have found the Princess Star Color Pen STPC17 The girls dressed as knights stand before Doramusu in confusion.jpg|The girls dressed as knights stand before Doramusu in confusion STPC18 Lala, Elena and Madoka watch from afar.png|Lala, Elena and Madoka watch from afar STPC18 Prunce comments on their family bond.png|Prunce comments on their family bond STPC19 The girls and the fairies are ready to find the Princess Star Color Pens.jpg|The girls and the fairies are ready to find the Princess Star Color Pens STPC19 Te girls come face to face with a cliff.png|The girls come face to face with a cliff STPC19_Prunce_is_shocked_that_he_can_put_his_arms_through_the_wall.jpg|Prunce is shocked that he can put his arms through the wall STPC19 The girls get ready to transform.jpg|The girls get ready to transform STPC19 Soleil and Selene go to see if Prunce is okay.jpg|Soleil and Selene go to see if Prunce is okay STPC19_Prunce_freaks_out_over_Blue_Cat_stealing_the_Princess_Star_Color_Pens.jpg|Prunce freaks out over Blue Cat stealing the Princess Star Color Pens STPC20_Prunce_is_determined_to_take_back_Fuwa_and_the_Princess_Star_Color_Pens.jpg|Prunce is determined to take back Fuwa and the Princess Star Color Pens STPC20 Hikaru looks over at Lala.jpg|Hikaru looks over at Lala STPC20_Prunce_struggles_to_carry_the_four_girls.jpg|Prunce struggles to carry the four girls STPC20 The Cures are surprised by Blue Cat's appearance.jpg|The Cures are surprised by Blue Cat's appearance Plaese Tell Me Twinkle End pose.png Category:Galleries